


Until We Meet Again

by queerSeth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien death, Angst, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien is wounded during a battle, and Marinette is forced to face the reality that her partner may not be by her side forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

“CHAT!” Ladybug screamed, her eyes filling with tears. His body went flying through the sky and landed somewhere behind the school. Kitty Blanc laughed and began running towards him, whooping gleefully.

Ladybug was in shock. She had seen the blood. She knew without even seeing his body that he’d be dead before she got there. Nonetheless, she threw her yoyo in the air, catching it on a metal beam like a rope swing.

When she arrived, she instantly decided she shouldn't have.   
Kitty Blanc stood over the boys body, a ring in their hand. Ladybug's eyes welled up as they locked with Adrien's. He smiled weakly, blood still pooling from the wounds on his stomach and head.

A violent rage filled Marinette as she realised what the akuma was doing. If Papillon won, then Adrien could die for nothing. Her eyes hardened and she charged forward, screaming at the akuma, no longer able to bring herself to think their name. She ran into the battle blind, fists flying and legs kicking. The battle could have lasted a second or four hours and she wouldn't have noticed. She only remembered waking up after, akuma dealt with and ring retrieved.

She ran to her partner's side, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her body. Her knees gave way at the sight of his suit, slashed open by the metal claws of their enemy. His blood bubbled like overdone stew from the gashes in his skin, and he was coughing, which only made it flow faster.

"My lady...." He tried to say, placing a hand to her cheek. "Did we win?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

Adrien grinned his cat-like grin and held his fist out. "Pound it."

Marinette broke down then. She hit her fist against his, though she was barely able to because she was shaking too much. He smiled and reached up to her ears, grabbing at the small metal clasps.

"May I?" He asked, his voice garbled by the blood that had begun finding its way through his throat. She nodded mutely again and felt her transformation wear off. Adrien's face softened into a sad smile.

"Thank you."

She couldn't take it anymore. "Chat don't leave me!" She cried. "I can't do this alone! I can't lose you..."

Adrien placed a finger to her lips weakly and shook his head. "You have to."

"I love you, Adrien."

"And I love you, my lady."

She felt his finger drop from her face as his body went still. Marinette's eyes widened and she shook her head, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, screaming his name.

It took 15 minutes for the paramedics to arrive and take his body away, despite Marinette's protests.

Her eyes refused to take themselves off of the body, his body, no matter how much the sight hurt her. Her hand was still clenched around his ring, which she had vowed to protect with her life from Papillon. Tikki had already taken Plagg away to mourn his human, leaving Marinette to mourn on her own. She twisted the ring around her finger absentmindedly, tears dropping on its surface.

"Until we meet again, Chat..." She whispered, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH I broke my own heart writing this! This is a fanfiction based off of a fanart I saw, but unfortunately I no longer have the link to the original art (if I find it I'll edit it into these notes)  
> As with my Malec fic, I wrote this quickly and didn't edit it, so it's messy and quick, but hopefully still good.


End file.
